<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Update 12/20/2020 by kaebaexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190196">Update 12/20/2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaebaexx/pseuds/kaebaexx'>kaebaexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real life - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaebaexx/pseuds/kaebaexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New updates:</p><p>1-19-2021<br/>4-04-2021<br/>4-13-2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello my lovelies!</p>
<p>I'm just posting to let everyone know I have NOT abandoned this profile. This year has been hectic, hasn't it?<br/>
I've been dealing with a lot, too. From being an essential worker, to losing my best friend, to losing my only safe place, to bronchitis, to a break up. It's been hard. </p>
<p>I HAVE been writing still and I'm making this next chapter a sort of closure chapter for Nikki so she can move on with her life. This will help the story move along. I did not think that bringing up my own personal experience would prevent a decent chapter from coming out, but it seems it has.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for your patience. I love each and every one of you so much 🖤💜</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Update: 01/19/2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a tiring two weeks. </p><p>I'm not as happy with my update tonight as I'd like to be. I truly believe it's a terrible update, and I'm sorry that was what you've all received after waiting months.</p><p>I have no idea why that chapter was so hard to write, or why I had to scrap so many drafts of it. I will do Yoongi justice, I swear.</p><p>The next chapter is the court hearing, and a special little thing for one of the members.</p><p>And I have not forgotten Hobi's date with Nicole.</p><p> </p><p>Update part 2: okay. I didnt think my last update was bad enough for people to remove this story from their bookmarks. I've also had my views jump up 50, but no comments or new kudos. I know it's not a fantastic chapter like the rest of them, but damn that really demotivates me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Update 4/4/2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alrighty guys. I finally finished the Jax segment of this book, and I'm finding plots are flowing more freely now that I'm not struggling to write the closure that I didnt really receive. (He went to jail, but for like 2 months, and I have a permanent restraining order, but still).</p><p>I'm going to try to write Hobi's date chapter soon. And theres also going to be a chapter for Jimin, Jin, and Jungkook soon. Jimin's chapter will be a steamy one with a kink that was picked out by user @Nikkid159 for the drawing I did a few chapters back. And I'm thinking of doing it again, so keep your eyes peeled for the note at the end of one of the next chapters!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04/13/2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since we're finally past the chapters where I have to write about my experience, updates will be coming more often. BUT only if I'm receiving feedback. My views are steadily going up, but I'm not receiving any comments. It can be very demotivating. </p><p>There were comments coming in while I was struggling to write my experience, and I do appreciate them, it was just very hard to write about it and work through it.</p><p>But now I'm back, and I'm making sure that my chapters are long enough to actually cover things. </p><p>Remember, I love you all 💜💜💜</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4/26/2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commenting is still a necessity for me to continue writing chapters for this story.</p><p>I hate that I feel I have to give you guys an ultimatum, but I cant keep writing if I feel no one is interested in this story.</p><p> </p><p>Please remember that I love you all, and that I'm writing this for your entertainment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>